Memory is a well-known children's game in which children match cards or tiles to collect pairs. Although the game may be exciting for children and improves their memorization skills, it encourages competition between players.
Examples of board games incorporating puzzles or other assembly or manipulation tasks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,591,554, 3,126,667, 3,170,695, 3,178,185, 3,394,935, 3,583,706, 3,677,548, 3,863,918, 3,876,206, 3,937,472, 4,852,878, 5,062,637, 5,149,098, 5,190,296, 5,282,632, 5,316,309, 5,411,271, and 6,746,017, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.